Un dia especial, Un regalo inesperado
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Gokudera, y ademas de sentirse fatal, su idiota pareja no le habia llamado, lo que no sabia era que el se encontraba comprandole algo espesial por ser su cumpleaños- es corto XD


**Lamento, no haberlo puesto ayer, pero un dia después no es tan malo o ¿si? **

**En fin aquí se los dejo es corto y simple pero hermoso, el fanfic no Gokudera(parecía que describia a Gokudera XD)**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

* * *

**UN DIA ESPECIAL, UN REGALO INESPERADO**

Para Yamamoto no había otro día más especial que el 09-sep era el día en que Gokudera nació, en el que nació su amor, no podía pasarlo sin hacer algo realmente digno de él.

Gokudera como de costumbre recorría la ciudad, cabizbajo, triste y sin esperar nada, todos hacían lo mismo, lamentaba decirlo pero hasta el decimo, solo llamo para decirle "feliz cumpleaños" al igual que todos los del salón y amigos, lo que le dolía mas que nada era que ese idiota que tenía como novio no le había llamado, ya de por si se sentía jodido por tener que festejar el día en que murió su madre, y ahora se sentía mal por no saber sobre su pareja en el día menos esperado por Gokudera.

Yamamoto, se encontraba en un dilema, ¿Qué regalarle a Gokudera?, a cada tienda que iba no encontraba algo lo suficientemente digno de regalarle a su peliplata, y aun así no se rendía quería regalarle algo especial, además tenía todo un día ¿no? Pero al idiota a buena hora se le ocurre buscar el regalo de Gokudera ese mismo día, así es de despistado Yamamoto.

Cansado de caminar Gokudera se sentó en la banca del parque y se dispuso a fumar, no encontraba otra cosa que hacer, vía pasar las nubes, y empezó a pensar, y si el amor de ambos son como las nubes. A veces puede estar a veces no, en ocasiones puede ser inconstante, o ser movido con facilidad, tal vez Yamamoto no estaba con él en ese momento porque no quería aguantar su estado de humor (algo bipolar), tal vez Yamamoto se había cansado de lo inconstante que es su amor, si era así Gokudera prefería que Yamamoto se lo dijera en la cara.

Nada en ningún lugar encontraba algo que le gustara para regalarle a Gokudera, hasta que ya algo cansado, volteo la mirada a una joyería y ahí estaba, ese regalo que tanto busco, algo tan pequeño, pero aun así hermoso (al igual que Gokudera). Tan hermoso, decidió entrar a la tienda y pedirlos de inmediato.

Ya estaba arto ese idiota no le había llamado, ahora mismo iba a buscarlo, y patear su trasero, además le obligaría a decir la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, o si Yamamoto lo estaba cabreando, y nada ni nadie le hace cambien de actitud.

Por fin Yamamoto termino de hablar con el de la joyería sobre las joyitas que había comprado para su Gokudera, con lo que le explico el señor de la joyería ya quería darle de inmediato el regalo a Gokudera, se dirigió a buscarlo.

Hay estaba ese idiota dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa, comenzaba a sacar su dinamita, aquel idiota no se salvaría, por olvidarse de su cumpleaños,…pero Yamamoto no tenía ninguna obligación de regalarle nada, y menos si ya no lo amaba. Gokudera decidió esperarlo, para saber qué era lo que ese tenia de estúpida escusa.

Yamamoto estaba feliz al ver a Gokudera, ansiaba tanto dale ese regalo, llego lo abraso, y Gokudera parecía tan frio.

-¿qué pasa Gokudera? -fue lo que pregunto muy confundido Yamamoto.

-nada, solo hay algo que quieras decirme -le preguntaba cruzando los brazos.

-no creo que aquí sea el lugar adecuado vamos a tu departamento -dijo con una sonrisa Yamamoto.

Gokudera no podía creer que de verdad Yamamoto quisiera terminar con el ese preciso día, se mataría si eso sucediera. Al llegar ya al departamento, Yamamoto se puso muy nervioso, y Gokudera parecía aun enojado, por algo.

-que es lo que quieres decirme -dijo un tanto molesto Gokudera.

-que impaciente eres Gokudera, eso es lo que me gusta de ti -se acerca a él.

-deja de decir estupideces y escupe lo que querías decirme -decía con una mirada fiera.

-ok-Yamamoto se acerca a su oreja y le coloca un arete rojo.

-un arete-dice confundido Gokudera.

-si solo uno, uno tu y uno yo -dice muy feliz Yamamoto.

-y como para que quiero un arete -decía Gokudera sin comprender.

-sabias que los aretes son una muestra de unión en una pareja homosexual, es como estar casados o comprometidos Gokudera -decía muy feliz y con una amplia sonrisa- pase todo el día buscando un regalo perfecto para ti y termino siendo para ambos- le abrasa fuertemente y le susurra con voz sexi al oído- feliz cumpleaños mi vida-

Gokudera no sabía que decir, digo no sería adecuado decir le a Yamamoto en ese momento que desconfió del amor que le tenía, no era buena idea arruinar el momento, en todo caso preferiría que Yamamoto nunca se enterara, no quería afectar en este punto su relación. Yamamoto como siempre le llego con una sorpresa, amaba como Yamamoto respiraba cerca de su cuello, pero algo si le quedo claro a Gokudera nunca volvería a desconfiar de Yamamoto. Aunque eso no quitaba que fue un idiota, pero lo perdonaba por el regalo que le dio.

"El mas sencillo de los regalos puede ser el más grande" Feliz cumple años Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

**Eso es todo por mi parte espero y les haya gustado bye**

**¿Review? ¿O de plano me quedo tan feo que ni me merezco comentarios?**


End file.
